


Records

by humandronebarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All Kinds of Fluff, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff galore, Fluff without Plot, Reader-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and eat for comfort, i write fluffy reader-inserts, some people eat for comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:00:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humandronebarnes/pseuds/humandronebarnes
Summary: Bucky loves a woman who loves vinyls and My Chemical Romance.





	Records

**Author's Note:**

> This takes part in Evanstanwrites' 700 follower writing challenge on Tumblr.
> 
> I was very much inspired by the prompt “My life is way too much panic and not enough disco” and by the fact that I was an emo kid back in my teenage years! I also watched Polyphonic’s video on the awesomeness that is MCR’s The Black Parade and cried because it’s such a great album and it was great to hear someone speak so nicely about it and I feel like everyone needs to listen to it.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this tooth-rotting silliness. Like it says in the tags - some people eat for comfort, I write fluffy reader-inserts for comfort.

A giant bean bag chair has been dragged in front of the record player. Bucky sees it the moment he steps into his cosy, warm Brooklyn apartment. It's a gigantic blob of dark grey faux-fur that is usually covered by clothes, blankets and pillows. His girlfriend had made it in an avalanche of boredom and creative frustration a couple of months back. Big enough to fit both of them, they would occasionally wrap themselves in quilts and take long naps on it.

Bucky smiles when he spots a tousled bun peeking over the top of the chair. The bun bobs back and forth slowly as Bucky walks closer setting his keys on the table as quietly as he can to not spook the woman engulfed in music. He leans his shoulder on the wall and just watches her, the most valuable treasure in his world.

She loves them, her vinyls. Her collection is probably somewhere around 200 records. Some were handed down to her by her mother and aunt, many were additions of her own. She could spend hours just listening to them, choosing a record after record. Sometimes she would play the music loud and dance around babbling about the things that she loved about that particular song. Sometimes Bucky would find her lying on the floor eyes closed and headphones on, lost in her own little world.

Today she is wrapped up in her duvet with a notebook. Headphones cover her ears as she listens to her favourite album, The Black Parade, and lets her thoughts flow on the paper. Bucky glimpses at the vinyl cover resting on the record player and hears Disenchanted bleeding through while his girlfriend mouths along to the lyrics that she has raved about countless times before. Something in that album holds a lot of meaning to her. Bucky remembers her talks about Pink Floyd and Queen, and how their influence is evident in the masterpiece of an album, as she calls it.

But it's definitely something more to her than just an impressive piece of music, maybe a source of comfort and safety in its warm nostalgia and everlasting themes. Especially now, when life hasn't been easy on her. Three months have passed by in a cloud of medication, long naps and therapy. She is frustrated and angry with herself despite Bucky telling her it's not her fault. She keeps claiming she knows but can't help feeling guilty for her relapse.

Bucky's quiet musings are interrupted when a sudden sneeze echoes in the room and is followed shortly by a soft 'fucking hell'. Bucky chuckles and steps closer to the woman that now rubbing her nose vigorously.

She sees Bucky's shadow from the corner of her eye and turns around to greet him with a smile. He responds with a gentle kiss.

"How was the mission?" she asks.

Bucky shrugs. He had spent three days bored out of his mind in Belgrad only to find out that the targets had left two weeks prior. Sam had been deeply disappointed for the lack of action and missing a chance to test out his recently upgraded Redwing.

"Missed three good days of lounging around in sweatpants at home," Bucky groans and crawls on the chair to cuddle his girlfriend. "Missed three good days with you." He kisses the top of her head and breathes in the familiar smell of detergent and hair oil that she rubs in her locks religiously.

She has been diligent in self-care lately, clean clothes and healthy hair being the cornerstones of her routine. It gave her a sense of having things together, keeping her head above water.

"Don't know how good those three days might have been," she comments and adjusts her position so that she's as close to Bucky as she can.

"Did something happen?" he asks, and she responds with a shake of her head.

"Nothing out of the ordinary. The same old crap that it's been for months now." She flashes a wry smirk twining the headphones’ cord around her finger. “My life is way too much panic and not enough disco.”

Bucky lifts a brow. He takes her bittersweet joke as a good sign.

“I feel like there’s a reference I’m missing."

Bucky's comment makes her smile. She likes moments like this. Moments when the fact that he's from another time is obvious for a small while. She doesn't mind explaining things to him. On the contrary, she loves sharing those little facts, unspoken knowledge of things that are usually trivial and taken for granted.

And Bucky loves listening to her explain the smallest of things, amused and excited of the differences between them.

Accompanied by a little snort his girlfriend pushes herself up from her soft nest and takes a seat on the floor, at her ever-growing vinyl collection. With the headphones hanging around her neck, she searches through the thin paper spines until she finds what she's looking for.

"It's another blast from the past, one of my teenage favourites," she explains as she turns off the record player and gently takes out the previous record.

Bucky's gaze follows her hands and face as she very carefully places the record back in its case and takes out the other one putting it in the player and turning it on. She looks so lovely like that - no make-up on, a little sleepy and handling her dear records with underlined grace.

The record starts with radio static. Bucky reaches his hand and beckons his lover to join him in the bean bag chair as they listen to the album. She complies after wrapping the cord around her headphones and putting them away.

"Panic! At The Disco. God, how I used to love them as a teenager," she sighs as she crawls under Bucky's arm. Then she giggles and pokes his side. "I think it's a little funny you fell in love with an emo kid."

Bucky looks at her and blinks.

"What's an emo kid?"


End file.
